<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>service with a smile by JCBookworm</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110989">service with a smile</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCBookworm/pseuds/JCBookworm'>JCBookworm</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Mechanisms (Band), Ulysses Dies at Dawn - The Mechanisms (Album)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Crack Treated Seriously, Found Family, I'll add more characters as I go, Texting, The Suits as Found Family, also they didn't have a relationship tag, at least implied, group chat fic!!, i will build this from the ground up, its a mechs groupchat fic what can i say, there are some serious parts, well. moderately seriously, you can never have enough groupchat fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:48:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110989</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCBookworm/pseuds/JCBookworm</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ulysses died, it was the end for them. But it wasn't the end of the story.</p>
<p>Ariadne, Heracles, Oedipus and Orpheus survived the Ulysses job, somewhat the worse for wear but all in one piece (just about). So when Ashes-- ah, <i>Hades</i> -- offered them a role as their own personal heist-team-for-hire (with a bribe of immortality if they were good enough), they really had no choice but to accept.</p>
<p>And what better way to join together a team than with a group chat?</p>
<p>There is no way this could go wrong.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ariadne &amp; Heracles &amp; Oedipus &amp; Orpheus, The Suits (The Mechanisms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>49</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. and so it begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! It's me, back with another mechs fic only a chapter into my other one, because I have no self-control. Also it's another chatfic because I've never written one before and honestly you can never have enough chatfics.</p>
<p>Starting writing this a while ago? Probably just after finishing udad, because I'm a sucker for found families and I absolutely love the Suits. But I finally managed to pull myself together enough to write out an actual first chapter so that I can move onto the late, more interesting stuff (I have so many ideas for future chapters. Just you wait)</p>
<p>The title is obviously from Favoured Son, and I only realised after picking it that 'service' works for a job as well. I actually picked it because of 'phone service' but I guess the universe just wants me to be hilarious.</p>
<p>In case it's not clear, this is an au where the Suits don't die after the whole Ulysses job, and Ashes thinks they're funny so they give them immortality under the condidtion that they become their personal heist-team. (Ulysses does die, but this will be addressed later. Just hold on.) Also I guess Ashes also hasn't burned the Acheron yet so the City's still standing. Not sure how long they wait to start burning in canon, so just pretend it's a while. Ok. Great. Now on with the show!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em><strong>Hades </strong>has created a new group chat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[UNNAMED]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Hades</strong> has added <strong>Ariadne</strong>, <strong>Heracles</strong>, <strong>Oedipus</strong> and <strong>Orpheus</strong> to the group chat</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Hades:</strong> Now that the four of you have started working more closely with me on a regular basis, I felt that a chat such as this would be useful for informing you of any updates, meeting or general information on missions. I would recommend you additionally create a new chat in order to coordinate missions and build team morale.</p>
<p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> That sounds like a wonderful idea, Noble Hades. We appreciate such a chance to work together and with you and hope to assist in any way we can.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Heracles</strong> has created a new group chat</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>[UNNAMED]</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Heracles</strong> has added <strong>Ariadne</strong>, <strong>Oedipus</strong> and <strong>Orpheus</strong> to the group chat</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> kiss ass</p>
<p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Shut the fuck up.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[UNNAMED]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Hades:</strong> Wonderful. As previously mentioned, I shall contact you all within the week with details of your next assignment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[UNNAMED]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>Heracles </em>
  </strong>
  <em>has named the group chat </em>
  <strong>
    <em>The lackeys</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> That’s a terrible name</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> you come up with something then genius</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em><strong>Oedipus </strong>has renamed the group chat <strong>The Suits</strong></em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> whats that</p>
<p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Some people were calling us that after the whole Ulysses thing. I guess they didn’t manage to catch who everyone was during the fight at Calypso’s</p>
<p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> I mean it was hardly a fight, they were too drunk to do much at all. But I suppose that makes sense.</p>
<p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Certainly more sense than Heracles’ group name.</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> yes thank you princess</p>
<p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> don’t call me that.</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> ari?</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> addy?</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> ria?</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> ooh riri!</p>
<p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> I will slit your throat.</p>
<p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> Off to a great start then</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>Gunpowder Tim &gt;&gt; Ashes O’Reilly</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> Ashes Ashes Ashes</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> what?</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> did you do it yet ???</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> the group chat thing</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> oh yea lmao</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> ariadne’s already threatened a throat slitting on their private chat its gonna be so funny</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> im a fucking genius</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> keep me updated!! i need a distraction, work has gotten very boring</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> killing people??</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> yeah :( but like boring killing. following orders and stuff</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> nice throwback to the moon war days surely</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> in retrospect going crazy and killing everyone was the best part of that</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> and jonny keeps sending me videos of him going off and committing crimes in a fun and sexy way :(</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> simp</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> for that? stfu</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> lmao. Will update you on the group chat situation ofc</p>
<p><strong>Gunpowder Tim:</strong> :) ur the best</p>
<p><strong>Ashes O’Reilly:</strong> i know</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>[UNNAMED]</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Hades:</strong> Furthermore, your living spaces have been updated and are now ready for you to move into. These are not necessarily mandatory, however they are available for your personal usage for however long you work for me.</p>
<p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Oh, wow, thank you!</p>
<p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Your generosity is greatly appreciated, Lord Hades.</p>
<p><strong>Heracles:</strong> Yes, thank you.</p>
<p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> We will endeavour to work well and coherently as a unit. Thank you for this opportunity.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The Suits</strong>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> This is going to be a disaster</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>The infamous crew of the starship Aurora ;)</strong>
</p>
<p><strong>oh-no-reilly:</strong> i really do exceed myself every day</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. moving in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><b>[UNNAMED]</b><br/><b>Hades:</b> I understand that you are all moving your possessions in today. I shall have someone sent up to show you around.</p><p><b>The Suits</b><br/><b>Orpheus:</b> Did they just say… we’re all moving in today?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello!! Guess who is back with their first ever second chapter on an ao3 fic? Me. It's me.</p><p>You may have guessed but no, I do not have an update schedule. This brain works when it wants on what it wants and unfortunately I have no say over that &lt;3</p><p>This chapter was supposed to be a bit longer but then I decided I actually wanted to end it where it does. And also I wanted to get this out today both because I really want to move on to a specific future chapter and because I figured people might want something light to read today, particularly in America.</p><p>On that note, it's a scary world. Please stay safe everyone, both physically and mentally. As of posting this it is still the 3rd in America, so I wish you all luck. And I hope that everyone else no matter where they are is keeping themselves safe as well and good luck with all of the struggles people are going through. I hope this can bring some comfort, even as small as that may be.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <strong>the infamous crew of the starship aurora ;)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>uwushes:</strong> @<em>Jonny d’Ville</em> @<em>Gunpowder Tim</em></p><p><strong>uwushes:</strong> wait who the fuck changed the chat names</p><p><strong>waphaewa:</strong> marius has been reprimanded</p><p><strong>:3 tim:</strong> terrifying!!! Yes ashes?</p><p><strong>uwushes:</strong> oh yea, the suits are moving in today so if you want to come and pretend to be security guards or hitmen then you can come enjoy</p><p><strong>d’viw:</strong> hell yea</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>[UNNAMED]</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Hades:</strong> I understand that you are all moving your possessions in today. I shall have someone sent up to show you around.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Suits</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Did they just say… we’re all moving in today?</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> I thought you were doing yours tomorrow?</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> No!!! I thought that was you!!!</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> I distinctly remember me choosing to move in today before any of you.</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> yea but did you say anything???</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Did I ask you?</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Besides, you definitely didn’t say when or if you were moving in.</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> I thought today was free!</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> Besides your house is paid for by your dad, why are you moving in?</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> shut the fuck up that’s none of your business</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> Tetchy</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> For heaven’s sake stop it.</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> who put you in charge</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> I did. Just now.</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> thought you would have had your own little set up anyway</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> If work requires me to move then I am amenable to that.</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Besides, my current apartment can be held as a second base for myself if needed.</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Does that not seem paranoid?</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> No.</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> ok</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the infamous crew of the starship aurora ;)</strong>
</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> k so we’ve got the little one with the guitar</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> jonny sneered at him and I can’t tell if he was interested or terrified</p><p><strong>Get therapy #3:</strong> that’s Orpheus so probably both</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> nice</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> ok someone else is coming. The girl</p><p><strong>Get therapy #3:</strong> Ariadne</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> sure. She and guitar boy have crashed into each other. V awkward</p><p><strong>Get therapy #3:</strong> excellent</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> so you know that I enjoy random acts of violence and distress</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> but</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> this is actually mildly concerning even me</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> only half of them are here and its already very very tense</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> whats happenign</p><p><strong>Can you even have therapy:</strong> *Happening</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> seriously ts</p><p><strong>Can you even have therapy:</strong> Indeed! Ms Alexandria Ordered Me To Be Vigilant In Her Absence!</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> ofc she did. Well I order you to stop, its very annoyinf</p><p><strong>Can you even have therapy:</strong> *Annoying</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> stfu</p><p><strong>Tired:</strong> Marius don’t be rude if you didn’t type so quickly you wouldn’t make those mistakes</p><p><strong>Get therapy!!!:</strong> booo boring brian</p><p><strong>Get therapy!!!:</strong> just kidding brian’s always boring</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> also I object to my name</p><p><strong>Tired:</strong> I don’t care :)</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> :(</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> besides going by the numbers you've still included nastya and ivy???</p><p><strong>Tired:</strong> they still need therapy, even if they aren't here</p><p><strong>Not a real therapist you still need help:</strong> <em>you</em> need therapy</p><p>Tired: from dealing with you lot?? probably yeah</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> when they crashed into each other some of their bags/boxes opened and fell everywhere</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> it was mostly guitar tidying I think hes scared of her</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> but now they have to keep gong to the other to switch anything that got mixed up</p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> soon there will be a murder</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Suits</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> <em>Why</em> is there a massive pile of items in the middle of the hallway?</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> There was an incident.</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> We accidentally bumped into each other and got some stuff mixed up. Putting it on a pile to sort later was easier than having to keep knocking on each other’s room</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> This is stuff you mixed up?</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Yes</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> So Orpheus what you’re saying is that you accidentally picked up this incredibly skimpy long dress and thought it was yours.</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> No, that was accidentally given to me. It’s his.</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> Yeah I can see that actually.</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> … can you?</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> Figuratively.</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Out of interest what was that loud crash outside in the hall?</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> You heard a loud crash and didn’t bother to go check?</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> I didn’t check because I assumed it was one of you and frankly I didn’t care.</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> I dropped a box.</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> There, see? Boring.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the infamous crew of the starship Aurora ;)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Get therapy #6:</strong> THE SCIENCE GUY JUST HAD HIS BOXES COVERING HIS FACE AND FELL OVER THE PILE IN THE HALLWAY I CHANGED MY MIND THIS IS BRILLIANT</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Suits</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Do you think these rooms are oddly conveniently suited for us?</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> In that there’s the right number and the layout seems useful for someone who is blind and your room has good acoustics etc.?</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Yeah</p><p><strong>Oedipus:</strong> Perhaps</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> I must say, these spaces are incredibly generous of Hades to grant us. It looks like something you’d get in one of the upper levels.</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> well theyre rich aint they</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> im coming btw so don’t be in the hallway</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the infamous crew of the starship aurora ;)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Get therapy!!!:</strong> lmao the big one just fell over that pile as well</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The Suits</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Holy Erebus what are you doing in there?</p><p><strong>Orpheus:</strong> Nothing???</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Not you</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> @<em>Heracles</em></p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> I was putting some stuff away</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> sorry we cant all be lovely delicate flowers</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> What was <em>that</em>?</p><p><strong>Heracles:</strong> lamp</p><p><strong>Ariadne:</strong> Oh for the sake of Gaia, I’m coming to do it for you.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the infamous crew of the starship aurora ;)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p><strong>fiyahhh:</strong> huh</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I do not proof read. We die like the mechs.</p><p>Also if you're wondering why sometimes the names on the mechs group chat change even though it's been not long it's because they regularly change them. They're the same for most of this chapter but if you need help with who's who then just ask!</p><p>My <a href="https://jcbookworm.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a></p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed!! Kind of a short chapter, but I was pulling it all together and honestly I have no idea how long the average chatfic chapter is.</p>
<p>(Sidenote: Ariadne is using 'Noble' as a title rather than a descriptor, in placement of 'Lord' or 'Lady' just in case you were confused)</p>
<p>Come visit me on <a href="https://jcbookworm.tumblr.com/">tumblr!</a> Or if you want, leave a comment below, I just started uni so I don't have time to reply to them all, but I promise I read all of them.</p>
<p>Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>